


Summer Love

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 2006 Mistletoe in May Fic Swap, Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Kink Meme, Love, M/M, Male Slash, Rimming, old story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 19:23:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1561283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>summer fair, "twister-type game".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Love

**Author's Note:**

> Summary/Request: summer fair, "twister-type game".
> 
> Beta: Alex
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of J R R TOLKIEN's characters, only those I have created.

**Imladris**

It was a summer day in Imladris…

Lord Elrond lay on the green grass, smelt the scents that came from the river, as he smiled, knowing that in his house, love was all that mattered, especially to his younger son, Elrohir.

Elrond was the one that found Elrohir and Erestor making love, but he said nothing, as only a smile was on his face. He was glad that Elrohir found love, pure love.

Elrond remembered the day, that Elladan, his elder brought a game from Glorfindel, and Elladan left it in Elrohir’s room with a note.

Yes, Elrond remembered it like it was yesterday, as a smile was marked on his lips…

**__**

Flashback

Elrond was outside, staring over the horizon, he smiled over the sight of his elder son, saw his smile, and he smiled himself.

Elladan came with a smile on his face, and it seemed to Elrond at the time that his elder is hiding something from him.

“Greetings, my son,” Elrond cheerfully said over him as he clapped his hands over the elder’s shoulders, and then he changed into formalities, “What did you bring with you? And do not try to lie to me, I recognized the smile, ion-nin.”

“Me, and Glorfindel play it, and I thought I should give it to Elrohir, to share it with him.” Elladan said.

“Go eat and rest, then I’ll tell you where is your brother, so you can leave him the game,” Elrond said, and then he whispered to his son’s ear, “I could say that he found a good, and pure love… far as I can see…”

“Father, I could not believe you…” Elladan mumbled in surprise, and then he continued, “How did you found out?”

“Will you promise not to laugh?” Elrond asked anxiously.

“I will try, Adar.” Elladan answered, waiting as in patiently as he could.

“I walked into Elrohir’s room, thought he was in the library, and saw them in front of my eyes, making love.” Elrond said, and could see the smile that appeared on the elder’s face and asked, “How did you find out? Did he not tell you?”

“No, he feared that I would leave him, reject him as my brother, his twin, so he blocked all his emotions from me. But I found out and gave him all support, as I love him as a brother, and I am happy for him.” Elladan answered.

“You did not answer to my question, ion. How did you find out?” Elrond asked, as he repeated the question.

“I thought that the library was the best place to make love, and since Erestor seemed to have abandoned it, I used it to make love with Glorfindel, but we were surprised to see Elrohir and Erestor. Oh, father, you should have seen them. They were so sweet; they are a good match, Ada.”

“I know that already, ion.” Elrond smiled over the elder, and then he asked, “What did you bring them?”

“A game,” Elladan replied, and closed his mouth, as he noticed the smile that Glorfindel gave him, behind his father’s back. Elladan smiled back.

“What kind of game?”

“You will see, Ada, on Elrohir and Erestor,” Elladan simply answered, and walked over his twin’s room, and before he knocked on the door, he removed a parchment from his clothes and put the game and the note next to the door.

He knocked and left.

~*~

It seemed that it was only a moment as Elladan spied and his twin opening the door, while his lover kissed his neck, as he seemed to be half naked.

Elladan grinned at the sight, and then he left to find his lover, and to make love with him.

~*~

Elrohir stared at the gift and the note, and then he gave Erestor a puzzled frown.

“Read me the note, gwenneth,” Erestor smirked at his young lover as he moved his hands beneath Elrohir’s clothes.

“Dear gwenneth and Erestor,

It has been awhile since I have seen you, and I send you a gift from Lord Glorfindel. It is a safe game, and funny game.

I tried it with my beloved, Lord Glorfindel, and I thought you should give a shot.

From your twin, 

Elladan.”

“Take it, my love. Let us give it a shot,” Erestor said.

Elrohir took the game inside the room, and closed the door afterwards.

As they closed the door, Elrohir opened the game, surprised to only see blue dots, and red dotes, and marks of hands, feet beside the table game.

“What is this game?” Elrohir asked, curious as a cat.

“Let me see,” Erestor suggested and took a look in the game that his lover held in his hands, and then he scanned all the parts in the gift, and said with a smile, “It should to be a fun game, love.”

“How will we play? What should I do?” Elrohir bombarded his lover with questions.

“First, you need to take a deep breath, and then kiss me,” Erestor grinned at his gwenneth lover. After the hungry kiss, Erestor suggested, “Come, love, let us play outside, feel the heat of the sun and smell the sweet air.”

Elrohir gazed over his lover, and then he took his hand, in the other hand, he held the board game, and led him outside, near the bridge where the river streamed below.

After they settled in the comfortable green grass, Erestor directed his lover, “Put your right hand in the red dot in the third line, and then put your left foot in the blue dot over the first line… beautiful love…”

“Then what do I do?” Elrohir asked as he positioned himself, and looked at the advisor.

“Then, I guess that I should get beneath you…” Erestor guessed, and placed himself beneath his lover.

“What is the next step?” Elrohir asked, as he remembered his lover telling him that this game should be fun.

“Put your left hand over the blue dot in second line, and your right foot over the forth line,” Erestor spoke, and waited to see how his lover would manage this without falling over him.

Erestor giggled softly at the sight of his lover, trying not to fall over as he tried to moved his right foot where he had been told.

“What are you laughing for? Help me…” Elrohir asked aid for his lover, as he tried to position himself over the board.

Erestor giggled, and then hands softly stroked Elrohir’s neck, softly tickling him.

“Stop that!” Elrohir warned his lover with a large smile on his face.

“Im mela le, my Elrohir, Im mela le,” Erestor lightly said, as he moved his hands over his lover’s torso, making him fall on top of him.

“Im mela le,” Elrohir laughed, as his lover’s hands still tickled him, from his neck up and down over his body.

“Make love to me, meleth-nin,make me *yours*,” Elrohir pleaded, as it seemed that he lost his senses, as Erestor touched him all over his body.

“You, meleth-nin, you are already *mine* to keep,” Erestor answered his lover, as he kissed him everywhere.

“Please… I need you now… take me…” Elrohir moaned, as Erestor reached for his cock, rubbing it slowly against his body.

Erestor seemed pleased with his lover’s moans, and started to undress his lover beneath the heat of the sun, and then he reached to hold Elrohir’s head as he kissed him with passion and hunger.

Then with a quick move, Erestor rolled his lover on the board game, placing his lover’s back on the board game, and stared at him, as now, their eyes were locked, filling with love and lust.

“Now meleth… take me now…” Elrohir pleaded, as he lay naked as a newborn baby as the rays of the sun heated his body.

Erestor raised his lover’s feet, as he leaned down and stroked softly over his lover’s butt cheeks, and then, he started to lick his lover’s opening of, and hearing him moan, he smiled with satisfaction as he continued to wet his lover’s opening, his Elrohir.

“Please,” Elrohir begged, as he moved his hands touching his body all over.

“Patience, love,” Erestor softly said, and then he continued in his licking.

“Please,” Elrohir pleaded again, rolling his head from side to side, as his hands rubbed his cock up and down.

Erestor lifted his head from the opening and stared over his lover, and sighed heavily, knowing that he would have to teach Elrohir what the word ‘patience’ meant.

He sighed and then he moved his hands over Elrohir’s hips, and rested them over his shoulders, and then he came closer to Elrohir’s opening and stroked the area softly before planting his cock inside in slow strokes.

“Faster, please, move faster…” Elrohir moaned as he begged for more.

And Erestor pleaded, as he moved faster and harder inside his lover, he could felt the sweat all over his body. With one hand, he wept the sweat from his brow, and the other to arrange to move faster and deeper within his lover.

Soon he could feel his lover’s body shiver, as his orgasm filled and built in his body.

“Come for me, meleth,” Erestor asked from his lover as his hands rubbed Elrohir’s cock, making him cum all over his body, and over his stomach.

Elrohir continued shivering till the last of his lover’s cum left his cock, and yet Erestor continued to thrust inside his lover, as he felt the need to be deeper inside his lover, to feel the heat and the wet claiming his cock till he spread his seed inside.

“Hannon-le, meleth,” Elrohir softly said, as he raised his head to catch his lover’s mouth and claim it for a lusty kiss.

“Im mela le, Elrohir’s nin,” Erestor said, and leaned his head over Elrohir’s chest.

“Im mela le, I am already yours… forever,” Elrohir mumbled, smiling as he still could feel his lover’s cock inside of him.

But what Erestor and Elrohir did not know was that they had been watch was.

Lord Glorfindel stood on the bridge with Elladan, and watched the pair as they played.

“This is not the way this should be played, love. What are they playing?” Glorfindel asked his lover.

****

End of Flashback

The End


End file.
